Christina Applegate
|died= |sex= Female |height= 5'5" |weight= |haircolor=Blonde |occupation= Actress/Voice Artist |yearsactive= 1972-present |awards= |website= |known_for= apperances films such as''Don't Tell Mom The Babysitter's Dead'', The Big Hit, and Anchorman Current cast member of ABC-TV's Samantha Who?. |spouse= Johnathon Schaech, 2001–2007 (divorced) Martyn LeNoble, 2013-present |children= 1, daughter Sadie Grace LeNoble, b. 2011 |character= Kelly Bundy }} Christina Applegate (born November 25, 1971) played Kelly Bundy on the FOX sitcom Married with Children. She has since established a film and television career, with major roles in several pictures, including Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead, The Big Hit, The Sweetest Thing, Anchorman, Farce of the Penguins, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. Christina has also starred in numerous productions including the 2005 Broadway revival of the musical Sweet Charity. More recently, she played the lead character Samantha Newly in the ABC-TV sitcom series Samantha Who?. Biography Early life Christina was born and raised in Hollywood, CA; Her father, Robert W. Applegate, was a record producer and record company executive, and her mother, the former Nancy Lee Priddy, was a singer and actress. Her parents split up shortly after her birth. She has two half-siblings (Alisa and Kyle) from her father's remarriage. Following her parents' divorce, her mother had a relationship with musician Stephen Stills. It was through Stills' friendship with fellow musicians Paul Kantner and Grace Slick that Applegate became friends with their daughter, China Kantner. Brown, A. (2000). Moon, I'll Get It - The China Kantner Story. Liverpool, UK: Holding Together magazine, November 2000. Early work Christina made her TV debut with her mother in the soap opera Days of Our Lives and a commercial for Playtex baby bottles at three and five months, respectively. Her first big screen appearance followed at age 7, when she was seen in the 1979 film, Jaws of Satan (a.k.a. King Cobra), followed by 1981's Beatlemania at age 10. She debuted in a television movie as young Grace Kelly in the biopic, Grace Kelly (1983, opposite Cheryl Ladd), and appeared on her first TV series in Showtime's political comedy, Washingtoon (1985), in which she played a Congressman's daughter. She was also spotted as a guest in the shows, NBC-TV's Father Murphy (1981), CBS's Charles in Charge (1984 and 1985), and NBC-TV's Silver Spoons (1986). In 1986, Applegate won the role of Robin Kennedy (1986–1987), a cop's daughter, on the police drama series Heart of the City. Meanwhile, she was also seen guest starring in the sitcoms All is Forgiven, Still the Beaver, Amazing Stories, and Family Ties episode "Band on the Run" (1987) as Kitten. ''Married With Children'' TV series (1987-97) Christina eventually scored her most memorable role of ditzy Kelly Bundy in FOX-TV's comedy series Married with Children. She portrayed her character for ten years (1987–1997). While working on the series, Applegate was seen in Dance 'til Dawn (1988, NBC) and in Streets (1990), in which a teenage drug addict is stalked by a psychotic police officer. Applegate guest-starred in 21 Jump Street (1988), Top of the Heap (1991, as Kelly Bundy), and hosted Saturday Night Live (May 8, 1993) and MADtv (1996). The character of Sue Ellen Crandell in the comedy feature Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) was Applegate's first starring role in a mainstream film. She followed it up with films such as Vibrations (1995), Across the Moon (1995), Wild Bill (1995), Mars Attacks! (1996), and Nowhere (1997). After the sitcom Married... with Children was canceled in May 1997, Applegate starred as Claudine Van Doozen in the independent feature Claudine's Return (a.k.a. Kiss of Fire), was cast in the action-comedy The Big Hit, and played the fiancée of a mob descendant in the Mafia satire Jane Austen's Mafia (1998). Current career Applegate starred in th ABC comedy, Samantha Who?, until it was canceled on May 18, 2009. The series costarred Jean Smart, Jennifer Esposito, and Melissa McCarthy. The series was about a 30-year-old who, after a hit-and-run accident, develops amnesia and has to rediscover her life, her relationships, and herself.Samantha Who? abcstudiosmedianet.com, Shortly after the cancellation was announced, Applegate began a campaign to get the show back into production,Applegate Petitions for "Samantha Who?", Hollywood.com, May 25, 2009 which was unsuccessful. In January 2009, Christina appeared with her TV brother David Faustino (Bud Bundy from Married with Children) in an episode of Faustino's show Star-ving. Applegate will play Elizabeth Montgomery of Bewitched fame, who died of colorectal cancer, in the upcoming film Everything Is Going to Be Just Fine, due to be released in 2010. She also lent her voice to the character Catherine the Cat in the 3-D talking animal sequel Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. According to Applegate, she said it was her mother that wanted her to be involved in the film. Prior to Cats & Dogs 2, she voiced Brittany (one of the Chipettes) in Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. References ru:Кристина Эпплгейт Category:Actors Category:Main Cast